Vampires Don't Sparkle
by OldVictorianQuill
Summary: What with the fight against evil, little did the occupants of the Gilbert house think to worry of what the little imaginative girl in the house opposite would observe sitting at her bedroom window. Damon/Elena.


**Vampires Don't Sparkle.**

۞

_Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Vampire Diaries. _

_Summary: __What with the fight against evil, little did the occupants of the Gilbert house think to worry of what the little imaginative girl in the house opposite would observe sitting at her bedroom window.____Damon/Elena.__**  
><strong>__Pairing: Damon/Elena  
>AN: See below _

۞

Morgan had always had a very strong imagination. Even at six years old, it was common knowledge to any adult that knew her that when she grew up she was going to be a writer. A writer of fiction. Fantasy probably, her school teachers said after reading her story about a young woman who fell in love with a tall, dark and handsome vampire who wore a cheeky smirk and leather jacket.

Her teacher had been impressed, commending her a gold star for her class chart for impressive work, marvelling at the ingenious inventive mind of such a young individual, wondering at her inspiration.

During a meeting discussing having Morgan's work published in the newly released book of "Short Stories for Children by Children" her proud headmistress asked her where such an idea had come to her, and Morgan had merely smiled proudly announcing "Elena."

Her parents smiled at each other assuming she must be talking about one story or another Elena had told their daughter when she'd babysat for them a few times over the years. Morgan didn't think to correct them.

۞

It had been a normal night when it started, Morgan sitting in her window seat with her notebook scribbling away a highly amusing story about 'Cat and Mouse' when she'd looked out towards the Gilbert's house opposite. She smiled as she saw Caroline, a blonde like her, skip up the steps dragging the hand of a man with her. She giggled remembering her parents words one night, "That Caroline Forbes. I pity any man she manages to hook."

They stood waiting at the door for a moment and Morgan smiled as she saw Elena open it. She liked Elena, she was always so nice to her when she'd come over to babysit her when her parent's were at one town function or another. Another boy joined her and Morgan frowned at him knowing it wasn't Jeremy. The group conversed for a minute before they entered and the door shut.

Thinking nothing of it, Morgan returned to her notepad and giggled as she detailed Cat's fight with Mouse as they battled over the lone square of cheese on the floor of their owner's kitchen.

۞

The visits of the two men continued and Morgan found her eyes drifting towards them whenever she saw them arrive. At some point the older man started arriving without Caroline and she heard from eavesdropping on her parents that Sheriff Forbes had been annoyed at Caroline for taking the man to the Mayor's party. She couldn't personally think what the problem was. Weren't all mother's supposed to want their daughters to grow up and marry a handsome man?

۞

It was a few months after she started watching them that the first shock hit her. She'd been sitting on her window seat as usual watching through the window hoping that when Elena returned home she'd still be wearing her 'Miss Mystic Falls' dress. She'd looked so pretty at the Founder's Parade today but she hadn't been able to see too well as her dad had lifted Ben onto his shoulders instead, leaving her to lean right up on her tiptoes bobbing up and down in an attempt to see the girl's fairytale dresses.

Finally a movement caught her eye and she sat up, moving closer to her window until her nose pressed up against the cool glass. She sighed as she saw Elena in her street clothes, carrying her dress in a large bag as she walked up the steps to her house just as the older man was leaving.

She frowned as he took her bags from her as they began to talk, and watched bemused as he gradually moved closer to her.

The kiss came out of nowhere, at first he moved to her cheek and placed a gentle kiss to it and then suddenly their lips were fused, his hands cupping her cheeks and her hands fisting in his jacket.

Morgan was shocked. It looked so...romantic. Nothing like the slobbery kiss Peter White had given her on the playground before she'd pushed him over and stomped her foot angrily upset that he'd stolen her first kiss which she'd been waiting to receive from her prince.

It didn't last long before Elena's aunt opened the door and the two on the porch disconnected, Elena moving for her bags and hurrying inside before Jenna slammed the door.

Morgan watched as the man touched his lips gently and she smiled at how romantic the moment was as he walked from the porch.

'My first kiss is going to be just like that.' She decided then and there, refusing to now accept Peter's kiss as anything more than him grossly licking her face.

۞

"Morgan!" came a terrified shout and before she could so much as look up another voice shouted "Elena" just as she was hefted into somebody's arms and pulled out of the road seconds before a car came screeching past.

"Morgan, what are you doing out in the road? You could have been hit! That was so dangerous." Elena panted heavily, and Morgan felt her holding her tight and she let her head fall dejectedly onto Elena's shoulder.

"I lost my doll." Morgan said mournfully, "Ben threw it in the road."

"Well you should have called you mum to get it for you. You shouldn't be on the road by yourself." Elena fussed and Morgan nodded, before turning her attention to the two men who stood by the road watching them.

"Who are they?" Morgan finally asked Elena curiously, her months of wondering finally paying off.

"That's my boyfriend Stefan...and his brother...Damon."

Morgan didn't notice Elena's hesitation as she spoke Damon's name, a gritting tension underlying her words.

"Damon is the one wearing the leather jacket?"

Elena nodded and Morgan observed the two men in front of her thoughtfully, biting her lip in a calculating manner.

"Why isn't Damon your boyfriend?"

She felt Elena freeze, her arms tightening slightly around her back as she held her.

"Ummm..."

"Damon's far more handsome than Stefan." Morgan continued on decisively, scrunching up her nose in distaste as she appraised the boy with the light brown hair as he head towards Elena's house followed by his brother.

She didn't notice how Stefan's face dropped slightly as her words met his sensitive hearing, or how Damon's eyebrows raised perplexed. And as Elena let her down onto the ground, allowing her to step into the road to reach for her doll, she didn't see how Elena blushed at her comment and bit her lip trying to conceal a smile.

۞

Morgan bit the inside of her cheek as she stood wavering at the door of Sarah's kitchen, debating or not whether to go in. In the gigantic kitchen, almost bigger than her whole house, sat at least twenty people all listening attentively to Mayor Lockwood who was speaking loudly and authoritatively. Morgan frowned, thinking she sounded just as important and superior as Mrs. Johnston at school assembly's.

"Well the supply of Vervain we have is lasting well. Nobody in the council should be worried for their own safety."

Morgan crinkled her nose confused. 'What was Vervain?'

"But Carol, I've been hearing rumours of Vampires with tolerance to Vervain. How can we be sure?"

Morgan stood shock still as their words reached her and she gasped loudly. 'Vampires?' she thought wildly, before suddenly breaking out in a smile. She remembered Sarah's older sister Meredith watching reruns of Buffy the Vampire Slayer when she was home from medical school, patting the seat next to her on the couch for the two girls to climb into before she whispered to them conspiritorily. "Vampires aren't all evil girls. Just look at that Angel."

Suddenly the floorboard under her foot creaked and she flushed as all the eyes in the room spun to her on high alert and Mrs. Fell jumped from her seat quickly.

"I'm ever so sorry Carol." She apologised flustered as she rushed to her, "Morgan honey. You should be in bed."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Fell, I was just wondering if I could have a glass of water?" she asked meekly and Mrs. Fell nodded, hurrying to the cupboard and pulling out a plastic cup and filling it with cold water from the tap.

Morgan quickly cast a glance around blushing as she saw all of the people watching her, before her eyes reached Damon and she smiled shyly as he winked and smiled at her seconds before Mrs. Fell ushered her back off to bed with a pink cup of water in her hands.

۞

Morgan watched the two brothers from her seat behind the lemonade counter. Well, not that she'd ever admit it but she wasn't really watching Stefan, just Damon. She blushed as she watched his muscles flex as he gestured to his brother, only for him to receive a rather unimpressed and serious expression that Morgan had come to associate with Stefan over the past few months. She quickly reached for a plastic cup of lemonade and skipped her way over.

"Would you like some lemonade?" She asked Damon shyly, holding out the cup for him.

"Thank you sweetie." He replied with a smile taking the cup from her and Morgan smiled ecstatic before skipping back off to the table.

Again she missed the momentary glimpse of Stefan's brooding expression as he wondered why the young girl had given Damon a drink and not him before his brother spat out the drink choking.

"Vervain!" Morgan heard a faint choke behind her and she spun around gasping, unnoticed by the two men as Stefan reached for his brother and held him upright.

'He's a Vampire!' Morgan realised in shock, only for the comical 'O' of her mouth to easily widen into a gleeful smile.

"Wow!" she whispered in awe. Looking like her wildest dreams had just become true.

۞

It was months later when Morgan was yet again watching from her window seat that she sighed loudly, annoyed wondering why Elena was always with Stefan. For some time her evenings had been overtaken with wistfully watching for Damon to join Elena on her porch.

It was a while before Stefan suddenly stopped visiting and that she started seeing Elena walk dejectedly to and from the house, her face expressionless as she'd sit for hours on the seat on her porch with a blanket just listening to the night.

And it was then that Morgan felt slightly guilty for wishing that Stefan would leave as she watched Elena's sadness from afar.

But it was not too soon that Damon returned to the house, his cheeky grin and cocky swagger brightening up her days as she watched him enter and leave at his own free will.

But it was one night she'd never forget.

۞

The man arrived just after the paramedics the day Mr. Saltzmann had been hit by a car. Morgan watched confused and then in a second had a hand to her face as she watched the man fall to the porch and Jeremy pulling out a meat cleaver. Morgan's eyes immediately clenched shut, but she could swear she could still hear the sound of the splatter of blood on the porch's wooden planks.

She didn't know how long she sat there, eyes shut tight, rocking back and forth her arms hugging her knees to her chest, afraid to look.

Finally, the sounds of a car parking up forced her to open her eyes, and she squinted through the glass and breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Damon leap from his car and rush over to Elena who stood shakily from her seat on the floor at the open door and burst into tears.

Leaning forward Morgan reached for the window latch opening it as quietly as she could until the words washed over her softly.

"Damon, I don't know what to do."

"Hey shhh it's OK. Don't worry it'll be OK." Her heart ached as she watched Damon enfold Elena in a strong hug, pushing the locks from her face and stroking them down her back softly.

"Damon, they're everywhere! I almost let him in! He was right here, and Jeremy...Jeremy."

Damon pulled back from her, gripping her shoulders tightly and forcing her to look at him.

"Elena, get inside and sit down. I'll deal with this."

"Damon-"

"Elena you need to calm down. Go inside."

She watched as he pushed her gently inside, waiting for the door to close before reaching for the body and heaving it up over one shoulder. He looked down thoughtfully for a moment, before kicking the head in front of him like a football as he walked to his car.

Morgan gasped as she caught sight of the body, the red stained blood and head making her stomach squirm and she slammed the window shut, closing her eyes and shaking her head. She waited until she heard the muted tell tale sounds of Damon's car driving off before she opened her eyes again, just in time to see Elena's front door open and Elena step out with a bowl and cloths. Morgan watched wide-eyed as she knelt onto the wooden decking, and squeezing out a cloth, reached down and scrubbed at the blood hard, her shoulders clenching back and forth as she sobbed.

Morgan felt herself crying with her.

Damon returned later, minutes after Elena has abandoned her scrubbing and head back inside and Morgan yawned, feeling her eyes become heavier as she waited for them to emerge.

She blinked blearily as they exited watching sleepily as they spoke for a few minutes before Damon head for his car.

Morgan sighed. 'Honestly how stupid were these two?' she thought rolling her eyes in what she hoped was a very grown up manner. Only for her mouth to suddenly drop open comically as in a flash Damon was back in front of Elena his hands cupping her face and his lips pressed against hers.

Morgan sat shocked as the scene unfolded, watching amazed as Elena leaned into the kiss and a few seconds later Damon withdraw looking at her for a moment before walking back to his car.

If Elena's expression said anything, it was that she was just as dumbfounded as Morgan.

۞

When Stefan returned Morgan cried. She watched as Elena returned from a ball, her beautiful gown swaying behind her as she followed Stefan from the house, cupping his face with her gloved hands and seemingly pleading with him.

Morgan sobbed big, dry tears and they didn't stop the next day. Her mother, worrying that she was ill, took her to the Doctor's but as Meredith left them for a moment and Morgan watched her speak with Damon through the open shutters of her room the sobs began again, her heart aching. A Nurse ran into the room at her mum's distressed call and holding a cool hand to her forehead asked her to describe the pain.

When she explained that it was like Belle from Beauty and the Beast choosing Gaston instead of the Beast, all her mum and the nurse could do was stare.

۞

Morgan spent weeks watching Elena, Damon and Stefan from her window and she felt her heart ache as she watched Elena and Damon shout at each other, ignore each other, glare at each other and whisper to each other spitefully.

But then finally it exploded and one day as she sat colouring, she watched as Damon's car pulled up and he exited quickly running to the other side in a flash and pulling Elena roughly from the car yanking her by the arm up to the steps of the porch.

"Get off me Damon." Morgan heard Elena shout through her open window and she watched intrigued as she attempted to fight him off only for him to clutch at her tighter and move to growl in her face.

"Don't test me Elena."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She spat finally, wrenching her arm free and stepping closer so they were almost nose to nose as she fumed at him. "Why can't you ever let me make my own decisions? Why the hell do you have to ruin every plan I have."

"Because believe it or not Elena, no matter how pissed I am at you, and whatever the hell I did with Rebekah, I actually care whether you live or die."

"Well maybe you shouldn't." She screamed at him. "Maybe you should just head on back to your blonde Original slut and get the HELL out of my life!"

Morgan's eyes widened at the argument, feeling terrified, thrilled and on tenterhooks all at once as she watched Damon seethe at her.

"Oh right because you're not just going to go straight over to the boarding house and jump on Stefan like a bitch in heat? Because I believe that. Clearly the idea of someone having to be the better man to be with you just isn't important anymore."

"Shut up!" She yelled into his face, her whole body strained as she shouted at him.

"Because it's not so much a problem when it's Stefan whose in love with you is it? Only if it's Damon!"

"I hate you!" She screamed and Morgan jumped slightly at the shrillness of her voice, sure that the whole street must have heard it. And suddenly Elena lunged at him her hands curling into fists as she hammered on his chest furiously, her small fists beating at him hard until finally her hands relaxed, his shirt fisting between her fingers as she pulled him to her and pressed her lips to his hard.

Morgan put a hand over her mouth as she giggled watching as Damon taken aback almost tripped over his feet as she yanked him towards her, before he enthusiastically responded by wrapping his arms around her and leaning into the kiss. His hands moving first from her waist to her neck then to grip in her hair as hers wrapped themselves in his dark locks holding him close. Morgan sighed happily as she watched them for a moment before they parted and she heard Elena say "I'm so sorry. I love you, Damon. I love you. I love you. I'm so sorry."

Morgan grinned as she watched Damon respond by growling very much like the Beast in 'Beauty and the Beast' and picking her up around the waist her legs circled his hips as he walked them into the house their lips pressed together again.

Morgan wiped a small tear from her face and ran to her desk grabbing a pencil and her notebook and making her way back to her window seat where, tongue between her teeth as she concentrated on her grip on her pencil, she began to write.

_**Happily Ever After. The story of the girl and her Vampire.**_

۞

"She hasn't read Twilight has she?" The principle asked her parents thoughtfully, "She's quite a bit younger than most of the girls who would read it but it's been made into a film. Maybe she's heard about it from the older girls and that inspired her?"

Morgan just rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly Mrs. Johnston. Vampires don't sparkle."

۞

_A/N: So I'm actually traumatised by the last episode of TVD because I feel so disgraced that the writers felt the need for Elena to be so insensitive to Damon in regards to his feelings for her. Elena is not a cruel person and I feel the writers have done such an injustice to her and her wonderful character. So as I've honestly been sobbing into tissues all day with a broken heart because of the last episode, this was my way of making me feel better._

_So please review and let me know what you think._


End file.
